


Unstoppable

by DaveCurlstaine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveCurlstaine/pseuds/DaveCurlstaine
Summary: Unstoppable at the pitch, unstoppable at the heart.





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fluff attempt. I'm not a romatic person so I struggled to write "cute" scenes.
> 
> I always appreciate comments xo

The myth says you don't see real, pure coming in your way. You don't feel it until it runs you over and brings you to a point that you don't think for only yourself but now you think for them too.

That's what happened with Paulo. The moment he saw Cristiano in his casual clothes with his casual manners made his heart beat wildly. The difference between his formal behavior and daily was huge. He never saw Cris hug people such close, only a pat to their back. He never knew he was a space nerd who is obsessed with dark holes and he was surprised to see him reading books about science.

Their exchange of gazes and their celebrations together grew them closer. After a goal, Cris waited for Paulo to hug him and he was thrilled at that gesture, being held tight by him and his low, quiet voice in his ear, saying "Thank you, Paulo." All he did was assisting. Little things grew bigger and they started going for walks at nights when their morning would be off. Cris would wrap his arm around Pau's shoulders, casually. Their distance grew closer and after little neck kissed on the pitch, the last thing they knew, they were making out in janitor's closet between training or before matches.

People around them started to notice, Mario was the first one. "Don't worry, we can keep your secret secure here but you have to be careful. You wouldn't a scandal coming out of this," he said. He appreciated that the care his teammates showed him, how they see him as their younger brother and save him from mistakes that would damage his reputation.

~~

"Mario knows, as well as Sami and Matt." That made Cristiano freeze.

"Did- did they say something?"  
"Yeah, Mandzo said we should be careful because you know," Paulo kissed his lips, "The media, they love drama." Cris smiled down at him as he caressed the boy's slim but built sides, his young and firm skin feeling smooth under his hands.  
"He's right. I prefer to keep it in the club for a while. I hate when people talks."

~~

They were missing in janitor's closet again when the whole compound was searching for them. Paulo ignored the buzz of his cell phone as they kissed and caressed until Cris' phone started ringing. With Paulo on his lap and their shirts long gone, he reached for his jogger's pocket and took out his phone. It was Mario.

"Hey-"  
"Tell Paulo that Oriana is here and waiting for him." then Mario hung up. Paulo's face was buried on his neck and hands roaming his well defined six packs.  
"Mario said Ori-Oriana, I think, is here and looking for you." Paulo paled. He got up from Cristiano's lap and pulled over his sweatshirt.  
"Did you leave marks? Please tell me you didn't. Oh shit!"  
"Hey calm down, who is she?" Paulo was already leaving the closet and Cris was beeline following him.  
"She's my girlfriend, but hey, I will explain this. I swear to you I will. Just give me a day." and he wandered off.

~~

That girl and Paulo left the compound not so long after he warmly hugged and kissed her. She talked about how she's a fan of Cristiano and he gave her his best press smile and thanked. He noticed how well she fit Paulo's arms. He felt jealousy burning in his veins but kept his cool. He'd explain it, he consolated himself. He left training early that day.

~~

Four days passed but Paulo hasn't called him. Whenever he checked his Instagram feed, he'd stumble upon their pictures. Paulo looked happy, at least he was smiling. He stalked the tagged profile on the picture. Almost all photos were with Paulo. 

He didn't know what gotten into him, didn't remember how his fingers worked so fast on the screen but he found himself sending a picture of Paulo and his, on his bed, shirtless and with messy hair, a visible hickey just below Paulo's collarbone. He found himself typing “Miss this guy so much, looking forward to having you at my side again.” for the caption. Before hitting send, he thought how childish it was. He has a girlfriend, so what? He only wanted sex and kisses, Cris did that too when he was at Paulo’s age. So why bother to win him back?

Still, he shared that photo. 

~~

Paparazzis were talking about it. Some said it’s a friendly gesture but some got what was going on. 

“Love at Turin?” Headlines said. 

~~

Next morning, Paulo found Cris at the locker room, getting ready for their training session. He approached him slowly, studying Cristiano’s face and posture. 

“Cris, how you’ve been?” He asked quietly. Cris looked him right in the eye.  
“I’m just delightful, and you?”  
“I- look, I should have told you about the situation, I’m-“  
“Hey, it’s fine. You can swing both ways and still not be attached.” Cris said calmly but his heart was being torn inside his ribcage.  
“I do swing both ways but I’d rather be attached to a side.” He put his hand on the older man’s chest.  
“I’m with her because it’s just PR. Nothing more. Our agencies thought we’d look good together and I thought it’s better than be alone, then you came up. I’ve never felt anything this strong for anyone. Anyone but you.”

Cristiano took a deep breath. “I can’t ask you to break up with her. It will be bad for your reputation. Can ruin your brand.”

“No! It won’t ruin anything. She wouldn’t understand but it’s okay, I don’t expect her to anyway. I just want you, with me.” That put a tiny smile on Cris’ face. He took Paulo’s hands and pulled him closer. 

“Okay. Just be mine, that’s all that matters to me.” He kissed Paulo’s forehead then leaned down to kiss him. They captured their lips together for a close-mouthed kiss, massaging each other, hands holding tight. They pulled apart when they heard their teammates voices down the hall. 

“Meet me at my place tonight. I’ll cook.” Dybala kissed him one last time. 

~~

3 months later, Paulo moved to Cristiano’s house. Jr loved him so much, he never left Paulo’s side. 

After they put Jr to sleep, they decided to take a walk. They sat down on a bench. Paulo snuggled closer to Cris. Enjoying the cool air of Italy. 

“I feel like we’re late. To relationship.” Paulo said.  
“Nah, it’s just the right time.” Cris pulled out his cell phone and opened the front camera.  
“My whole existence is a mess and you wanna take a selfie? Unbelievable!” Paulo tried to tame down his hair but Cris stopped him. They locked their gaze together and leaned in to kiss. Cris took the opportunity of their situation and took a photo of them. After they returned home, he uploaded the photo to his Instagram. 

“Unstoppable at the pitch, unstoppable at heart.”


End file.
